Sakone's Adventures: The Battle Between Life and Death
by MagicBuster
Summary: There is an unusual incident that centers around Gensokyo. The devil has had a son, who has the ability to end all life as we know it for both Gensokyo and the Outside world. Due to Reimu's lack of importance, Yukari goes on her own and summons a human with angelic blood in order to defeat the new menace . Rated M due to the language and some mature themes that are mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfic I have ever written so please bear with me. All the characters mentioned in this story belong to ZUN and Shanghai Alice except for Sakone, Michael and Darren. Oh, and a big thanks to Dark-Automaton and SilverPlatine for helping me improve in my story and help a newbie in the ways of touhou fanfics.

**Chapter 1: Sakone's Normal Life**

It's been five years now since I have moved to the United States.

Life was different here than in Japan. School was always every day except for holidays but here we had weekends of and even more holidays to rest.

Honestly, I hated school with a passion and I have been passing my classes with the bare minimum and often times cheating off from smart people when I could.

My Dad and Mom currently work two jobs and they are rarely at home, therefore giving me time to do whatever I really wanted to do.

Well, today is Sunday and I'm putting all my thoughts into my diary (Yes, men have diaries too! And it's usually about girls and all that good stuff).Well, goodnight.

**At the Hakurei Shrine in Gensokyo around the same time**

"Hell yeah! I just kicked Hijiri-san's butt!" Reimu said obnoxiously as Suika was looking for another bottle of sake in the small storage outside the shrine.

"Good for you Reimu I guess, what's next, you're going to beat up a Tanooky" Suika says as she laughs hysterically. Reimu gets annoyed and walks away towards the shrine until Suika screamed

"Hey Reimu, come look at this!" Reimu comes back to the storage and then she looks at the two pair of swords that Suika was holding in her hands. Reimu takes it off Suika's hands and examines them. "Uhm…I think these are Youmou-san's blades, she probably left them when she got drunk at one of my parties"

Reimu continues to look at them for a while until Suika finally found more sake. They both go to their usual places, Suika at the roof of the shrine and Reimu inside.

When the night finally reached Gensokyo, Suika was fast asleep and Reimu stood alone in her room with the pair of blades next to her. She was just about to go to sleep until she heard a faint mature voice next to her

"How's my favorite young priestess doing today?" Reimu turned around and then she saw who it was and then turned back.

"What do you want Gap Hag?" Yukari took her hand and brushed it against Reimu's long black hair.

"You already know what I want" but before Yukari could do anything else, she took a glance at the pair of swords next to Reimu.

"So you finally remembered about the Shangai Blades!" Reimu looks at the blades with confusion "Shangai Blades?"

Yukari starts to get angry and lets go of Reimu's hair "Damn it Reimu!, you don't remember the freakin long lectures I gave you about your ancestors and everything that I constantly repeated to you for almost your whole life!"

Reimu finally remembers "Oh yeah, those lectures, honestly I always fall asleep in every single one of them"

Yukari was now infuriated with Reimu that she gave her a warning before she left thru her purple void "Well then Reimu, now that I Know it was useless to give you those lectures, I will have to take up the duty upon myself, so don't get surprised if anything goes wrong" Yukari left thru her purple void and took the pair of blades with her before Reimu could say anything. Reimu stood in her room pensive "Maybe the Gap Hag is having a bad day, but she'll get over it"

**Back to the real world close to daylight in Sakone's dreams**

I was walking in some sort of mansion that had a scarlet colored carpet and it was so dark inside that I could barely see where I was going. I just kept walking toward the faint light that could be seen towards the main door.

As I approached closer, I heard a female voice say "My body is all yours mistress!" I was like "What the hell? I hope that is not what I think it is!"

My curiosity caused me to get closer and finally open the main door. I stood there in shock and in loss for words.

It was a long silver haired women that looked like she was in her twenties and another short blue haired girl who looked like my age and they were both covered in white sheets and then they both stopped and the blue hair looked at me in the eyes and said

"Sakone-san, would you like to join us…..?"-

*Beep*Beep*Beep*Beep*

The alarm clock started to ring indicating it was time for school. I woke up in anger and screamed to myself

"Noooooo! We were just getting to the good part, why is my life got to be like this!"

I angrily dressed up for school with my typical blue jeans, jays and green V-neck shirt. I went downstairs and ate the typical morning breakfast of rice and left to the bus stop and I told my parents goodbye.

The bus arrives at around 7:50 A.M. and it takes about 20 minutes to get to school. I just went directly to class when I got to school because I was still pissed about the dream I had.

After some struggling morning classes, I finally was reunited with my friends during lunch and I couldn't wait to tell them about my dream. We all sat outside the cafeteria and we sat at the library stairs as I told them everything about my dream.

Then, my friend Michael made a suggestion after I was done

"That's probably one of your fantasy dreams that you keep having maybe because of the many movies you watch"

I started to get disappointed until Darren told me excitedly

"Don't worry dude, that is sign that something is going to happen in the mere future!"

Darren always found a way to cheer me up.

We left to the afternoon classes.

The rest of the classes went by fast and then we finally ended school. I departed from my friends and waited for my bus to arrive. What was about to happen next was going to be the factor that will change me for the rest of my life.

I stood there among the crowds of high school students as I was texting on my phone, I felt a small shove on my right shoulder. As I look up, I couldn't believe my eyes! It was a beautiful white woman with long blonde hair with amazing figure. I stood there looking at her in amazement as she was walking past me and walking away from the crowd.

I stood there looking at her for so long that the busses started to depart and I forgot to get in my bus.

I tried to run towards it but my bus left so fast and so early and when it left I remained close to the parking lot away from the crowd with the shock of missing the bus for the first time in my four years of high school.

I was angry, disappointed, lost and most of all I felt like an idiot as I was so much confusion to do anything else.

Then I remembered about calling my parents, but I knew they were working all day so I couldn't rely on them.

Then my friends Michael and Darren, but I also knew they both walk home so I was out of ideas.

"Well then, I think I need to walk home today" I said to myself in defeat as I knew that I have never done it before because my house is so far away from school and I couldn't rely on my parents because they work all the time so the bus was my only transportation.

Right before I was about to leave, someone tapped me on my right shoulder and I turned to see who it was. It was the same beautiful blonde women who made me miss my bus a while earlier.

"Do you need any help kid?" she said this with such a sweet voice that I couldn't stop staring at her and her giant busts with my idiotic look.

Sense kicked back into me as I answered as best as I could "Yeah um, I just missed my bus and my house is really far away from here so I was just about to walk home"

She looks at me with worry and says softly "I can take you home if you want, my car is just up in the parking lot"

I couldn't believe what I just heard as I tried to answer in the best of my ability "Sure thing, if. If I doesn't bother you at all"

The women said with a smile "I'll be glad to take you!".

I followed this woman as I took my flash out of my phone and took a picture of her amazing bottom. Then I sended it to my friends and I posted to both of them

"Guess what guys, guess whose dream is about to come true!?" Then a few seconds later they both replied back

(Michael): "Damn you Sakone!"

(Darren): "I knew it! I freaking knew it! Your dream is about to come true so get ready!" Oh yeah, and send us some pictures of, you know, when you're in the 'zone'!"

I laughed hysterically as I replied "Sure thing".

I was so caught up in the conversation that I didn't notice that we arrived to the women's car that I accidently bumped into her.

I stood there like an idiot as she turned back and looked at my phone. Instead of turning and saying insults at me, she smiled and said "Are you texting your friends about afterschool activities or something else?"

My face turned completely red as I put my phone quickly into my pockets "Phone? What phone? I don't see any around!" She giggled and she took out her keys and opened the car. It was a blue convertible corvette stingray with nice new rims! I never have been in one as I sat down in the seat and it felt so soft that I wanted to sleep in it! The women started to drive and then she introduced herself

"My name is Yukari Yakumo, what's yours?" I turned back and said "Sakone Kasanaki, nice to meet you Yukari"

We both remained in the car silent for a few minutes and she drove and stood silent until we were making a turn to one of the streets that was connected to my house's street. Yukari then asked me a more personal question "Just wondering, how old are you? I then thought to myself before answering "Hell yeah! This is it!

If I tell her I'm just 17 she'll regret doing things with me so I have to lie!" I then smiled idiotically and said "I just turned 18 a few months ago" she was in shock as she said "Wow, interesting!" Yukari kept driving forward as we approached my street as I told her

"Turn to the right after this stop sign" Yukari ignored me and kept going forward and past my street and now my fear but curiosity dared me to ask "Yukari, where are we going?" Yukari turned back and smiled seductively "To my house silly!"

All I could do was sit there in shock and also my mind bursted with thoughts "What the Hell! Did she just say her house?! I can't believe this is happening to me! Maybe Darren was right about this happening in the future!"

As I was lost in the sea of my thoughts, Yukari made a right turn towards a dirt road that and she kept driving a few miles back until we reached in an abandoned factory. Yukari parked the corvette and we got off.

As we were approaching the door, I told Yukari frightened "I never had been to this part of the city before! Is this your house?" Yukari smiled and said " No Sakone, this is where I take my clients to do my job"

I was even more in shock as she opened the doors and I saw that there was only a neat and clean bed in the middle of the old abandoned factory. Yukari closed the door and came inside and I was still impressed that the lights still work in this old factory.

Then Yukari removed her blouse and an approached me closely, as she on had her bra left until she was mere inches from me. I just stood there slobbering like an idiot and then she said whispered softly in my ear "Don't get yourself killed too quickly!" I looked at her confused as I only said "What the…?" but before I could finish Yukari pushed me into the bed but as I landed, I couldn't feel the softness of it, instead I felt that I was falling towards a dark pit of some sort….

**So yeah, this is my first attempt into writing a fanfic. I will continue the next chapter as soon as I have time. Oh and big thanks again to Dark-Automaton and SilverPlatine for helping me improve and give me advise for writing fanfics. If your new and you need advice and want to write a good story or just chat about popular touhou topics then I would recommend you guys to visit his forum it's called "The Midnight Club"(or if you just want to get ahead of my story and predict what is going to happen next or later. Just saying). I would really appreciate it if you guys write reviews or give me advise so I can improved on my writing. Once again, Sakone, Darrren and Michael belong to me and the rest of the cast to Zun and Shanghai Alice.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait guys I will now continue were we left off

Chapter 2: Disturbance in the Forest of Magic

-In the Forest of Magic-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!*(thud)*Owww!

The long fall was devastating but I luckily landed on some bushes that somehow withstood the impact of the fall. But as I was stood up, many thoughts were circling in my mind

"That bitch tricked me!" I said in anger as I look around and noticed that I was in a forest in the middle of the early morning hours.

"I don't know where the hell I'm at but I bet this was all part of that bitch Yukari's plan to knock me unconscious and then drop me in a forest so the animals here kill me!" I started to think of possible reasons why she would do this to me but then I heard a loud noise and then one of the trees next to me started to fall towards me.

"Oh shit!" I reacted quickly and jumped out of the way and then I stood up and saw two girls in the distance. One of them looked like a witch floating in mid-air with her broomstick and the other was wearing a light blue dress with long white sleeves and a long pink ribbon going round her neck standing there looking at the witch up above. Then I heard the girl in the dress shouted furiously

"I had it with you Marisa! Give me back my book or you will suffer the consequences!" Then the witch (whose name I think is Marisa) gave her a surprised look

"Wow Alice, I never seen you so angry in my life ze!" Anyway, what are you going to do about it ze?!" Then the girl in the dress (who is obviously Alice) shouted angrily one more time to Marisa

"I'm going to ask you one more time before I unleash the wrath of my dolls; Give me my book back or else I'll destroy you Marisa!" Then out of nowhere 100s of dolls started to appear that looked like Alice surrounded her and they all possessed many swords and blades and they all looked ready to attack Marisa. Then Marisa tilted her hat downwards as if a sign of getting ready to fight and she said selfishly:

"Make me ze!" Alice erupted from anger and pointed towards Marisa as if pointing towards a target and said infuriated:

"War Command: Dolls of War!" All the dolls that were surrounding Alice approached Marisa at incredible speeds but as they got closer Marisa shouted

"Love Sign: Master Spark!" Marisa said quickly as an extremely huge beam of colorful light struck towards Alice and when it hit the ground, it had the impact of like a meteor hitting the Earth, destroying everything around it. The force of the ground hit me so hard that I yelled in pain

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I laid on the ground nearly unconscious and heard the voices of the two girls approaching me

"Oh dang, we hurt a human from the village ze!"

"Oh no is he ok ….?!"

-About a few hours later at Alice's House-

" Ughhh!" I said injured as I looked around. I was on a bed confused and I didn't know where I was at. I could hear from the distance the same witch that shot the powerful beam snoring loudly and slobbering across from me in a chair. I could now see her appearance well; she has yellow eyes and long blonde hair wearing a witch's outfit with a white bow on her hat. She is wearing a faint pink apron atop of her clothes. I then heard footsteps approaching the door and I quickly lay on the bed and closed my eyes pretending to be asleep.

Alice: (opens door) "Ah, still asleep" (faces towards Marisa with anger)

Alice: "Hey Marisa wake up!"(Shakes Marisa violently)

Marisa: "Ugh! Gah! Ahh! Oh it's just you Alice!"(Looks at Alice with an idiotic look)

Alice: "I told you to watch over the human not sleep during the process!"

Marisa: "Sorry ze! I'm just a little tired from today's work"

Alice: "Work! What do you mean work? All you really did today was steal my book and hurt a defenseless bystander! I pretty much did all the work by preparing him some tea and cleaning the mess you made and here you are taking a nap saying you're tired!"

Marisa: (faces Alice disappointed) "You know that I didn't do those things on purpose. It's just how I am sometimes when I'm bored ze!"

Alice: "Oh Marisa, you're hopeless!" Alice says this as she places the tea on the nightstand next to the bed I was on. She then stands next to Marisa and places her left hand on the back of her chair Marisa was sitting on. Marisa then gets up

Marisa: " Alice, I'm …."

Alice: "Wah!"(As Marisa stood up, Alice lost balance and fell towards her, making Marisa loses her balance as well)

Marisa: "Ahh!"(Marisa fell towards the nightstands hitting it with her head and knocking the hot tea over on my crotch)

"Holy Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" I yelled painfully as I rolled over and fell to the ground hurting myself even more. Both the girls stood up quickly and placed me on the bed. Alice left the room in a flash getting a cold towel. Marisa was desperately blowing cold wind with her hat towards my crotch and then a few seconds later Alice came back with a towel and places it on my burned area.

Alice: "See what you did Marisa!" Alice said in anger.

Marisa "What I did!? You're the one who pushed me towards the nightstand!" Marisa replied back.

Alice: "Yeah, but you're the one who…"

"Enough!" I said in anger

"Can you just stop fighting for once please!?" All you two do is argue and argue for every single little thing that happens! Can't you two just get along and call it a day!" The whole room silenced for a couple of seconds and both of the girls were looking at each other with shock.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you ladies. It's just that this whole time I was awake while you two were arguing and the hot tea in my crotch just made me burst out in anger." I said with reclaim and both the girls approached me and stood next to me on the bed

"I'm sorry for making you mad" Alice said disappointed

"I'm sorry for spilling tea on you crotch ze" Marisa said lowly.

"It's ok Marisa and Alice. I have experienced much worse pain than this on my crotch before. No big deal. My name is Sakone Kasanaki by the way just putting it out there" I said confidently as they both ask me something else.

"What were you doing in the Forest of Magic anyway? I heard that many humans are too scared to go in it." Alice said in confusion.

"I was somehow stranded by a Bitch who I met in school yesterday and she dropped me here on purpose!" I said in anger.

"Oh! That explains why you are wearing odd clothing ze!" Marisa shouted excitedly. Alice placed her hand on my right shoulder and asked

"Was the Bitch who send you here named Yukari?" I got up quickly scaring the girls and shouted

"Hell yeah, that Bitch! She tricked me into coming here by giving me a ride home after I missed the bus for the first time. Then she took me to this abandoned factory where I thought it was going to be the place where I got laid for the first time. The only thing I remember from that time was when she pushed me to the ground but I don't remember how I got unconscious but now I'm here injured on a bed in a new place that I'm not familiar with" Both of the girls looked at me with confusion and they both stared at me.

Alice: "What is a bus?"

Marisa: "Do you mean laid as in laid to bed?" I looked at these girls with shock but I decided not tell them any more about my story because I was trying to avoid the many questions that they ask me and get straight to the point.

"Do you guys know a way to go back to my home?" I asked quickly before any other question was asked.

Marisa: "My friend Reimu is the one who controls the border between our world and yours so she can help you out"

"Yay a way out! Can we go now?!"I said desperately as Alice looked at us firmly

"It's already nightfall. How about you stay at my house a rest for your injuries it's the least I can do for your troubles" Then Marisa nodded in agreement and replied:

"Alice is right, you should rest and stay for the night and we can leave tomorrow morning and solve that problem ze" I smiled and looked at both of them

"Thank you so much ladies. I really appreciate your kindness and hospitality. I will find a way to repay you both" Both of the girls then looked at me and said in unison

"You're welcome Sakone!" Then Alice went downstairs and quickly prepared another tea while Marisa sat down close to me. We stayed in silence and when Marisa often stretched her hands, her skirt lifted up a little revealing her white bloomers she wore. When she gazed back down, I quickly regain my composure and pretended that I didn't see anything. I then realized that this was my first time that I talked to beautiful girls and not lose my cool which made me feel like a boss. As I was lost in my own sea of thoughts, Alice opened the door and placed the newly brewed tea next to the nightstand. Then Alice left the room and replied:

"Sakone, if you need anything just call me I will be in the room next to you. Make yourself at home and goodnight." The Marisa quickly followed and replied:

"Goodnight Sakone and rest well ze!" I was now alone in the room and a few minutes later

At ? Place Around the Same Time -

?- "Master the new angel has arrived! What should we do now!?"

?- "Tell the little youkai girl from that forest that there is a new treat for her to devour. We can't let this kid get in the way of our plans ok Lucia!

Lucia- "Understood Master Xephorion….."

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Please tell me what you guys think and don't be scared to put your honest opinion about it I promise that I won't get mad or offended. My next chapter will come out as soon as I can. Thank you all for reading my story and I hope to see you all on the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys, I know I have been going soft on the mature content so now is when things get good**.

Chapter 3: Unexpected Scenarios

In the brisk of dawn at Alice's House

I slowly opened my eyes and stood up. I felt no pain whatsoever only a small burn in my cock. I fixed the bed and quietly left the room trying to not wake up the girls. As I walked slowly towards which looked like the living room, I saw Marisa covered in her sheets drooling nonstop.

I quietly passed her and went directly to the kitchen and I saw a note on the table, I opened it and it said:

"Sakone, if you're hungry I have some treats in the upper cabinets. I left to do important business at the Scarlet Devil Mansion I will be back soon so please don't worry – Alice"

"Fuck!" I said in anger. I was really impatient and I wanted to see Shrine Maiden so I can go back home. I was enjoying my stay here with these cute girls but I was really worried about my parents and friends.

I quickly forgot what I was thinking and got myself something to eat from the cabinet. I decided to keep walking towards the hallway until I saw two doors. One was at the end of the Hallway and the other was to the left. I examine the one at the end and I could smell an unusual scent coming from this room.

Then I saw hundreds of dolls surrounding the room and I quickly decided to get out knowing that it was Alice's room. I then checked the other door which led to the bathroom. I smelled myself and spoke out loud "I need to take a shower!"

Marisa's POV

"Ugh, morning already!" I said lazily as I got up and wiped the drool out my face.

"I'm hungry ze!" I said as I walked directly towards the cabinet where I knew Alice leaves her food. I was viciously eating the food until I heard water running down from the bathroom. I then had a brilliant idea light up in my head.

"I'm gonna scare Alice and make fun of her by sneaking up behind her I so can see that cute angry face of hers!" I walked towards the hallway and into the bathroom door. I slowly opened it and I quietly sneaked up into the figure behind the curtains. I pulled the curtains and yelled "Ah!" only to my surprise that it was the guy Sakone from yesterday and his face got deeply blushed in red like mine as he covered his private area with his hands.

"What the hell are you doing in here Marisa?!" He yelled furiously as he pulled the curtain and covered the rest of his body.

"Sorry Ze! I thought that Alice was here and I was planning to scare her I didn't know you were here taking a shower." I slowly started to leave but then I heard him ask

"Umm, this might be kind of embarrassing but I just wanted to ask if you knew how to turn the hot water. You see, this shower is different than the one that I have at home so can you please show me" I agreed and turn back and turned the hot water on for him. I quickly glanced back to see him again and I noticed that he was looking at my ass while I was leaning to turn the hot water on. Our eyes connected and he quickly apologized and I looked at him disappointed

"This is exactly what you did yesterday, right?! I noticed that you were looking at me when I stretched and now this! You're such a pervert Sakone! You may be able to fool Alice with your innocent looks but you don't fool someone like me ze!" He was just standing there looking like an idiot and then I looked at him seriously

"Sakone, let me ask you a question: who do you think has a nicer bust, me or Alice?" he blushed furiously and said shyly

"You both have nice busts" I then started to slowly take my shirt off and asked him a different question

"How about now?" His eyes opened wider in shock as he saw only my bra and he was now redder than ever. I didn't know what was going thru my head. It was like I wanted him to assault me here and now and feel the warmth of his skin against mine. The last time I had a sensation similar to this was with Reimu when we were drunk at one of her parties and she was making fun of my small busts and while she was groping them and we took turns groping each other's busts.

At that time, Reimu had drank more sake than me and she didn't know what she was doing but I couldn't do anything else due to the fact that there was many other guests around us. But this time it was different. We were alone and there is nothing that can't stop us.

I slowly started to caress his bare chest with my hands and slowly move down to his private area. He closed his eyes and bit his teeth on his lip making some kind of weird face. I just ignored it and kept going down until I finally reached his area.

Sakone's POV at the same time

"OHH Shit! I can't believe this is happening" My thoughts were mixing up like crazy as Marisa touched my area leaving my hands free. She then got on her knees and looked at me with those beautiful golden eyes of hers and asked seductively

"Can I taste it?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing and I thought that I was dreaming. But before I can't tell her to fucking eat it; we both heard a voice coming from the front door of the house

"Hey guys I'm back!" Marisa and I completely stopped what were doing and she quickly came up with an idea.

"Sakone, when Alice asks of my whereabouts, tell her that I went to collect more mushrooms so she will have no suspicion that we were both in here together." I nodded in agreement and we could both hear Alice approaching closer and then she knocked on the door

"Marisa, is that you taking a shower?" Marisa stood there silent and I nervously answered

"It's me Sakone" Alice then asked the anticipated question

"Have you seen Marisa I need to talk to her?" then I told her exactly what Marisa told me to say

"She went to collect more mushrooms and she told me she will be back in a few minutes" Marisa smiled and I couldn't help but smile back and then we heard Alice respond

"All right. If you need anything, I'll be in my room if you need me" I just said ok and we heard Alice's footsteps slowly fade away as she opened and closed her bedroom door. Marisa quickly got to her feet and she whispered lowly into my ear

" I going to go outside and actually pick mushrooms so Alice doesn't think that you were lying and she doesn't suspect anything" I agreed and Marisa gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and she slowly tippy toed to the door and she glanced back at me and gave me a wink before she was on her way. I leaned my forehead on the tile and I thought to myself

"What would have happened if Alice came a little later? Maybe my first blowjob, perhaps?" I couldn't stop thinking of such lucrative thoughts as I continued to take a shower. After a few minutes I was done and reached for a towel only to my surprise that there was not any in here. I then shouted to Alice next door

"Alice, can you bring me a towel please!" I then heard Alice's bedroom door quickly open like if she was already anticipating this and she knocked on the bathroom's door

"Can I come in?" I just said yeah and she quickly came in covering her eyes and left the towel on top of the sink and went back outside in to her room again.

"That was odd" I said as I got off and dried myself and got on my old clothes again. I got out and knocked on Alice's room. She opened her door quickly, took the towel and closed it back again without saying a word. I just ignored it and as I was leaving to the kitchen to get something to eat, I heard her scream from her room like if she was in pain.

I quickly turned back and ran to her room and without even knocking on her door and I saw her on the floor with a bruised ankle. Without even thinking, I carried her to her bed and lay her there and asked her what happened

"I tripped over one of my dolls while I was distracted. Man, this is so embarrassing!" Alice said as she blushed furiously and I couldn't help but smile to her cute reaction. I then told her softly

"I'll be back with a cold towel. Please don't move from here" She nodded and I left quickly getting what I needed and came back as soon as possibly treating this small injury of hers as if it was something major and I came in and saw her in her bed looking at me directly with her gorgeous light green eyes. I looked at her for a little bit and then I continued the task that was at hand.

I slowly put the cold towel over her bruise and she gasped a little. I ask her if it hurts and she tells me it feels ok. I continue to place the towel, drop it in the cold water, wring it and place it back at her bruise. After a few minutes repeating this process over and over again, she quietly tells me

"Place it lower please" I obediently follow and place it a few inches below her knees. She starts to moan lowly which gives me the intention to keep going even lower. I slowly kept going lower and I didn't feel any resistance I only saw her eyes closed and her smiling as I left the towel behind and used my hand instead. I slowly kept going lifting up her dress thru the process until I go to her Palin white underwear. I poked the top with my finger and that was enough to get her to moan and twitch a little. I then looked at her and asked

"Does it feel good Alice?" She opens her eyes and looks at me

"Yeah" I then tease her a bit

"Do you want me to stop" She blushes and looks away

"Please don't!" The way she said it just turned me on even more and I couldn't help but hear that lovely voice of hers again

"Don't worry I'm not planning to stop now until you are totally satisfied" I said as I continued where I left off. I continued to caress her and poke her in her womb releasing the beautiful voice that I wanted to hear and then I told her softly

"Do you want me to touch it?" I said as I poked her womb. She nods in agreement and I slowly start to remove her white undergarment and begin to introduce my finger in her pleasurable area. She moans even louder this time and I start to feel my shaft ripping through my pants. I started to realize that this was my first time actually doing it with a girl and I think I was doing great thanks to all the doujins I read back at home. I was just about use my tongue instead of my fingers when we both heard a loud noise from the front door.

"Dammit!" I said as I quickly hid in Alice's closet and she quickly dressed herself back up. We both heard Marisa's footsteps approaching the room and I just crossed my fingers hoping for the best. Marisa opened the door without even knocking and I heard them talking.

"Alice! I found these delicious mushrooms while searching thru the forest and I just wanted to ask if you wanted to help me make dinner later with them ze"

"Sure, why not" Alice said as Marisa asked another question

"Have you seen Sakone?" The room was silent for a couple of seconds and my I started to sweat and worry about what Alice might say. Then Alice said lowly

"He said he was going to get more rest at his room so I didn't bother him since you left" Marisa doesn't asks her anything else and she tells her something else

"Let's cook the food before he wakes up" Alice nods in agreement and follows Marisa into the kitchen and I could their steps vanishing in the distance. I slowly get out of the closet and exit the room with caution. I could see them both in the kitchen from the distance talking to each other and then they both leave to the outside to get the mushrooms.

I quickly pass the living room once they left outside and make it to my room without creating any suspicion. I lock the door, lie in my bed, and smile at the ceiling thinking of the accomplishments I made today.

**That's it for this chapter. I actually had fun writing this once because it was the first erotic scene I wrote in public. I couldn't help but write something that while give you guys the feel of a mature story because to me it felt like it was lacking it in my last two chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and remember to write a review about what you guys think and any advice to help me improve on my writing.**


End file.
